tigertots_testfandomcom-20200214-history
F3 Presentation
The following presentation was originally meant to be the first day of F3, but will be shown today, albeit modified from what it was meant to be. Presentation The trailer opens with Kaiden and Taikari facing off in Ghostrealm Stadium, exchanging quips as the audience cheers them on. Kaiden: I'm impressed. You're managing to remain on par with someone who uses swords. Taikari: Well, you're not the first one I've dealt with. As the fighting continues, a shadowed figure in the distance readies a sphere of energy in their hand as they watch the fight. Eventually, the fight reaches a point where Taikari has Kaiden pinned down, with her flamethrower ready to activate. Taikari: Looks like the tables have turned. This match is mine. Kaiden: Oh, I don't think so. Kaiden jumps up, knocking down Taikari, as he grabs his swords. He then turns to face her before the two of them leap at each other, with the screen splitting in two to show their faces at each side. Then, suddenly, a fireball flies between them, knocking the two of them down again. The shadowed figure from earlier then steps out of the darkness to reveal herself. Elina: Looks like neither of you are gonna get the win today. Kaiden: Elina? You're here? That's great! Elina: Oh, I'm not on your side this time around. If anything, I'm interested in seeing how I'll fare against you Kaiden. Elina winks at Kaiden before firing a blast of ice at him, which he dodges. She then winks before the two as the group fights. Gameplay footage is then shown of Elina in-game as she attacks Kaiden with a flurry of magic-based melee attacks. Another shot shows aerial combat using projectiles, and finally, her Super Move: Divinios Strike, which has Elina forming a massive laser of magical energy before firing it at both Kaiden and Taikari, finishing them off. The two of them lie down, fainted and injured as Elina smirks. Elina: Now then, who's next? A singular noise is heard as Timid Guy leaps from behind Elina with his sword, before he looks at her in a heroic pose of sorts. Elina then nods as the two of them face off in battle. Gameplay footage of Timid Guy is then shown. Unlike Kaiden, he seems to be a more heavy swordfighter, hitting hard but paying for his strength with movement speed. His sword attacks also dish out heavy knockback, and also leave a small damage over time effect. The final shot shows him using his Super Move, Shy Guy Mob, where Timid Guy commands a horde of Shy Guys to attack Elina. As the attack ends, the game's logo is shown. That was something, right? Elina and Timid Guy in Ghostverse Heroes. Let's look into how they play, shall we? Elina is the equivalent of a "glass cannon" essentially: her moveset is heavily reliant on hard-hitting projectiles alongside other useful moves. However, Elina is extremely lightweight and can be easily knocked around by attacks, and plus her ground mobility is a bit limited. So try and keep your distance! Elina also gets access to multiple Skinslike other characters, including an evil "Dark Mage" variant from a universe where she became the Soul Grazer's apprentice. As for Timid Guy, he's almost the opposite of Elina: a heavyweight character focused on close-range attacks. With his trusty sword at his side, Timid Guy can let loose frighteningly powerful attacks at the cost of movement speed as a whole. Unlike other swordfighters, he has a smaller size and thus a smaller hitbox, making it hard to land attacks. That being said, Timid Guy, like all heavyweights, lacks mobility as a whole, with fast falling speeds and slow-paced attacks. And maybe try his "Wedding Guy" Skin, where he's all dressed up for the big day. Overall, these two characters bring a lot to the table. But we've got one more announcement for today. One More Announcement The camera opens on a beach, with a hooded figure noticing a small boat washing up along the shore, with a man on it. She pokes the man as he wakes up, revealing the face of a familiar figure. Kaiden: Wh..where am I?!?! Hooded Figure: Oh jeez, you're covered in water! That boat must've not been good for sailing here, right? Kaiden: S...sailing? Hooded Figure: I'll just take you home. Then we can sort things out. Who are you anyways? Kaiden thinks for a moment. Kaiden: I...don't know. CHAMPIONS OF ASCERTH 2 NOW IN DEVELOPMENT